


Zhi Zi Zhi Shou, Yu Zi Xie Lao

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [15]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternatively titled a series of firsts, Drag Shows, Falling In Love, Foreign Word Fics, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Snapshots of their lives, They love each other, fwf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Zhi zi zhi shou, yu zi xie lao (Chinese) - to hold hands and grow old together





	Zhi Zi Zhi Shou, Yu Zi Xie Lao

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

The first drag show David ever went to was Sutan’s. He had made it a point to not attend his friend’s drag shows, unless he was prepared to be dragged to every single one of his other friends performances. So this fact in itself was already a big deal. David wasn’t expecting too much. Not that he didn’t admire Raja’s work ethic and hustle, but a drag show is a drag show is a drag show is a drag show. And for all intents and purposes, it was. It was just a drag show. Raja lip-synched and danced like her life depended on it. There wasn’t some come-to-Jesus moment where David realized he truly cared for Sutan; it was just kind of a gradual buildup. As each song passed, the smile on David’s face got wider and wider. By the end of the show he was standing in Raja’s dressing room smiling like an idiot at her. She gave him a tentative smile back, and that was when it all started. 

The first date they went on was a disaster. At least in David’s opinion. He had planned everything out to the most minute detail. The sun would be shining, the food would be great, he would be cool and collected. Unfortunately for him, this wasn’t the movies. The sky was overcast, the park that David had wanted to take Sutan was under repairs. What kind of park needs repairs? What kind of repairs? What does that even mean? David got sidetracked for a bit trying to figure that one out, but they ultimately ended up eating lunch under a pavilion in the pouring rain. David had complained the whole time, but Sutan had just smiled at him and told him everything was perfect. Even to this day David doubts if Sutan actually thought that.

Their first kiss went a little better, but not by much. Sutan had been sick, but David didn’t mind. Well, he didn't mind until Sutan sneezed directly in his face just as their lips met. It wasn’t a regular sneeze though. Oh no. That would be too easy. It was a wet one. The kind that sticks to your skin while also dripping down your face. Sutan had apologized endlessly, and brought chicken noodle soup when David ended up coming down with a cold the next week.

The first time David knew he loved Sutan was their second date. It had gone much better than the first, this time with Sutan taking the reigns. They went to an art museum and spent hours milling about the place. David knew Sutan hated art, and even more so hated museums. “I just don’t like seeing my future.” Sutan would joke. But he grinned and bore it for David. Which only made it that much more romantic. Just as they were passing Monet's 'Garden Path at Giverny,' David knew. It was sudden and painful, like lightning. The sight of Sutan’s beautiful face with the background of one of Monet’s most famous works sparked this stupid feeling in him. David knew immediately what it was. He knew that his first love should be something he was happy about, but he couldn’t help feeling anything but fear. Sutan saw all these emotions play out on David’s face and was reasonably concerned. He walked up to David and placed both hands in the younger man’s and squeezed. They shared a look “I love you too."

Their first fight was over something stupid. David didn’t even remember what it was about, only that the night ended with him alone in a too big apartment in a too big bed. 

The first time they had sex should have been easy. Not to brag or anything but David had slept with plenty of attractive people. So his trembling hands and elevated heart rate were unnerving. But as always, Sutan read the situation correctly and took the lead. It was wonderful and beautiful and all the things the Christian marriage sites say.

The first one to propose was Sutan. It was in the middle of the night after a grueling tour together while they were half asleep. Sutan rolled over and scooted closer to David. The soft smile that graced David’s face as Sutan wound his arms around was the action that prompted it. “Marry me.” 

The first one to propose while they were awake was David. It was at the same park David had first tried to take Sutan to. It happened under the gazebo as the sunset provided the perfect background for the photo that would hang on their wall for all the years to come. They both cried and it was gross but they were in love.

The first kid was a baby boy that they named Jacob. He was rambunctious and loud, a trait both of his fathers possessed, but neither would take credit for. He made their lives heaven and hell. They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

The first one to get seriously sick was Sutan. “It runs in the family,” he would say as an explanation. When Sutan wasn’t listening David would curse his family. Jacob took a job close to home and visited his fathers everyday for a year. It took a lot out of Sutan, medical bills piled up, countless fights ensued, but receiving the prognosis of 'in remission' made everything worth it.

The first one to die was David. No sickness, no accident, no sudden attack took him. It was just the end. The retirement center they had chosen allowed him to die peacefully on his own terms. Those terms included just one thing. 

Sutan beside him, holding his hand.


End file.
